This study will develop statistical methods for estimating the standardized risk difference and the common odds ratio for a number of contingency tables. The optimality properties of the developed methodology will be investigated and established. The likelihood equations are to be derived and the weighted least squares, the weighted total, the maximum likelihood and the conditional maximum likelihood and the conditional maximum likelihood methodologies are to be examined.